The Zoids Continuum: Fusion Organoids
by OoDarkDragonoO
Summary: Sequel to "The Zoids Continuum:Transform Organoids."Citri, Crow and Ambient have been kidnapped.It's up to Citri and Ambient's daughter, Alaya, and a strange girl named Eri to rescue them. But what will the two find out along the way?**Finsished**
1. The Search

The Zoids Continuum: Fusion Organoids  
  
On the far reaches of the Milky Way, on the Planet Zi, there exist metallic life forms that possess superior fighting skills. These are the zoids. Warriors by nature, zoids have been used as the ultimate weapons in an ongoing war between the Imperial forces and the Republicans of Planet Zi.  
  
Chapter I-The Search  
  
Zi was not the most peaceful of planets at the moment. The war between the Empire and the Republic was heating up rather than cooling down. It was twenty-three years after that horrible experiment to combine organoids and humans. Yet the Empire never forgot that there were three children who survived. They never forgot that only one came under their grasp while the other two ran away. They never forgot that that one too slipped away from them. Now they were looking for those three pilots again, scouring the whole planet, even Republican ground, for those three who were now most likely 34 years old. And they never forgot that their most valuable zoid, the Berserk Fury, had been destroyed...  
  
  
  
"General Conor, we are approaching the area where the three transform organoids were last seen." Reported a soldier.  
  
"Good, good. Maybe we will have some results this time." A man answered. He was plainly a general, you could tell by his garb. General Goldman Conor had cold, cold eyes and an even colder heart. He wouldn't hesitate to blow up thirty units (1 unit = 10 zoids) if he got something out of it, especially if it was money. Before he became a General, or even a Captain, he had been a mercenary, the most heartless of them all. It reflected in his attitude. No one knew why he was so cold and unforgiving, or why he had chosen the path of a mercenary, they only knew that if they didn't uncover something, they would be goners.  
  
---  
  
really really short chapter. The next will be longer, promise.  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	2. Capture

The Zoids Continuum: Fusion Organoids  
  
Chapter II-Capture  
  
Canori Phillips looked into the distance. She had a very unsettled feeling. That was when she saw two black dots bobbing in the distance. "Imperial Zoids." She whispered. She ran to her daughter, Lorina, who was drawing a picture of her dream zoid: a white Liger-type zoid with red screws. Canori wondered why there were no blades. "Lorina, dear, get on your hoverboard and tell Citri, Ambient and Crow that there are some Imperial zoids coming their way." Canori said calmly. Lorina put down her pencil and got up. "Okay. I finished my drawing anyway." She said. Lorina ran to her hoverboard and jumped on, wrapping the safety line around her wrist as she went. Lorina knew this was important, she had heard the note of urgency under her mother's calmness. She sped on, the speed of her hoverboard throwing waves of sand to her right and left.  
  
  
  
Citri was gazing at the horizon when twenty-one dots appeared. One closer, the other twenty farther away. Crow and Ambient had spotted them too. The dots got bigger and they could discern Lorina on her hoverboard. Then she came skidding into camp without even glancing at Citri's Blade Liger, which she worshipped.  
  
"Mom said to tell you that some Imperial zoids are coming your way." She said. Citri's teeth clenched. Crow sighed and Ambient growled.  
  
"Do we fight?" Crow asked.  
  
"We can't keep running away. We've got to fight sometime, so it might as well be now." Ambient said.  
  
"But Alaya..." Citri said.  
  
"Do you want her to spend her life running?" Ambient asked, tears starting in his eyes.  
  
"No...but...." Citri whispered. Neither Ambient nor Crow answered her. Citri walked to where Alaya was sitting in the sand, oblivious to all around her.  
  
"Alaya?" Citri said. Alaya looked up, her plain brown eyes holding a tint of what was to come. Places in her hair-- it had grown long--were lighter than the rest.  
  
"Mommy, I make castle!" she shrieked happily. Tears started to trickle down Citri's cheeks. "Why Mommy sad?"  
  
"Mommy has to go away for a while. Lika and Brian will take care of you." Citri said.  
  
"'Lya go with Mommy!" Alaya said, clapping her hands. Citri turned away and Lika picked up Alaya. Slowly, Citri walked back to her husband and friend, silently turning around. Solemnly they jumped into their zoids and their organoids shot out and back in their zoids in unison. Crow's Sword Stormer was up in the air and both Liger and Zaber roared in challenge.  
  
"Get Alaya out of here." Citri said with her outside speakers. Then they ran off. Lika put Alaya in the back seat of her Lighting Saix and they ran in the opposite direction, not to see Citri, Ambient or Crow for six more years.  
  
  
  
Citri, Ambient and Crow sped on to meet the oncoming Imperial zoids. "I'm going on ahead to check it all out." Crow said and put all his boosters on. Then he was gone off the screens. The battle was starting. Ambient's Zaber Fang snarled, and the Blade Liger copied her. Both were uneasy because of their master's unease. Then Crow was above them. "Two units, being closely followed by a third." He said dangerously. Citri knew that tone; he had not used it for 13 years. But she could see the cockpit of his zoid start to glow purple.  
  
"Crow! Save it! You'll need your energy!" Ambient shouted. The glow died down. "But thirty zoids? We're outnumbered 10 to 1!"  
  
"Then we better fight good." Citri said grimly. They charged on ahead. Far from the knowledge of anyone but General Conor, an ambush was waiting for the three friends; the three zoid units were only a distraction. He made sure they would catch the transform organoids this time.  
  
---  
  
not the best, I know. I'm not particularly proud of this one, not like Transform Organoids. Partly because there's no romance.  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	3. Crow's Betrayl

The Zoids Continuum: Fusion Organoids  
  
Chapter III-Crow's Betrayal  
  
Citri awoke with the sun warm on her face.Soft, she thought, that's odd. She sat up and found she was in a room furnished with soft armchairs and couches in a powder-blue color that reminded her of Lika's hair. With that thought came a whole barrage of questions. Where was she? Where were Ambient and Crow? Why was she here? Was Alaya okay? Did Lika, Brian and her daughter get away safely? What had happened? She stood and found she was still in her clothes. Then she remembered. They had been ambushed on the way to battle Imperial forces and the last blow she and the Blade Liger had taken had knocked her unconscious. She only hoped that the others were fine. She was fiddling with her hair, wondering what to do, how to get out, when she saw the door. It was just a shade darker than the walls, and blended almost perfectly. She tried the knob, open. Good. She walked in. The room she had walked into was not much different than the one she had left, save color and accessories. The color of this room was a deep crimson, and pacing the far end was Ambient, who looked now and then at the barred window. It took her a moment to realize that the dark shadow in the corner was Crow. It looked as if he had changed. It's been a long time since he wore anything that dark, she thought. Then Citri noticed his eyes. They seem to match perfectly with his eyes, though.  
  
The strange thing was that he never got up to say hello, just shrewdly watched her and Ambient, as if trying to decide when to strike.  
  
"This makes me so mad! Stuck here!" Ambient shouted angrily.  
  
"Get used to it, it'll be your home from now on." Crow said. Citri could feel an argument coming on.  
  
"What d'you mean, Get used to it?" Ambient practically shouted. Crow stood up.  
  
"You'll be here by your will or not, you have no say." Crow said evenly.  
  
"We're in a prison. D'you know that? A prison!" Ambient shouted.  
  
"Like I said, you have no choice." Crow said. Citri could see the hurt in his eyes.  
  
"How can you be so calm!? We're in danger, and you say we have no choice?" Ambient shouted.  
  
"If you choose not to work with me--" here his voice broke, and Citri saw he didn't like what he was being forced to do. "Then I will be forced to exert my power."  
  
"Crow...no..." Citri whispered. Both ignored her.  
  
"But...You can only do so when angry!" Ambient said, his voice down to normal but full of surprise.  
  
"I can do so whenever I want." He said evenly. "In this matter, I have no choice."  
  
Crow's eyes started to glow with a violate light, and soon Ambient's were as well. When he looked at her she couldn't look away. Then all went black. "Citri, Ambient...I'm sorry." Crow said and sat on the chair to cry.  
  
---  
  
Crow is sad. He doesn't want to control his friends. See what happens next chap!  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	4. Six Years On

The Zoids Continuum: Fusion Organoids  
  
Chapter IV-Six Years On  
  
"Alaya, lunch time!" Lika called from the house. Alaya ran into their dune home, a round, many-roomed house that was made for six rather than three, then two. Alaya had asked Lika many timed why, but she changed the subject. This day would be different; she could feel it in her bones. When she ran in the uneasy feeling in the air hit her hard. Man, something is really bugging Lika. She thought. She sat down at the low mud table and started to eat her lunch. She was about to go back out to skim dunes on her old hoverboard that she had found when Lika motioned her down.  
  
"Alaya, I have something to tell you. A lot of somethings." She said. Lika missed her husband terribly; Brian had left two years before and never come back. Lika and Alaya feared the worst. Before Lika could start, there was a noise outside, like something crashing, and then a man tottered in the door. Lika caught him before he fell to the floor. "Poor man, he's fainted. His right arm's broken and it looks as if he's badly sprained his left foot. He's so cut and bruised and tattered I can't tell who he is. Alaya, help me bring him to the bed."  
  
Alaya hurried out of her seat and helped Lika drag the man to the bed in the next room. They set his bone, wrapped it tightly and applied wet mud, and wrapped it again, even more tightly. Alaya applied a freezing cold cloth to stop the swelling of the ankle and started to clean the cuts. Then they took off his shirt to reveal a gash that went from just below his shoulder blade to below his upper chest. Hastily, both cleaned it and wrapped his chest tightly to stop the bleeding. Then they finished cleaning as best they could without removing his pants, now tattered so they looked like shorts. Then they let him rest.  
  
"I wonder who he is and how he knew we were here?" Alaya mused aloud. Lika shook her head.  
  
"Like I was saying, he's too bruised and cut to know. Anyway, we've got things to talk about." Lika said, and they sat on the floor again to chat.  
  
"What about?" Alaya asked.  
  
"You're 11 now, so I figure you can handle this. You know I'm not your mother." Lika started. Alaya nodded. "Your mother's name was Citri, your father was Ambient. Together with a man named Crow, they were the only ones out of hundreds to survive a horrible experiment. It changed them into things called transform organoids. When you were five, the Empire came looking for them again. They decided to fight, and left Brian and me in charge of you. We thought you would be a transform organoid like your parents, but apart from your eyes and hair, you seem normal. We haven't seen them for six years. Brian went to go look for them, but either he found them and...or he never got that far."  
  
Alaya gasped. She had never known this! "What exactly are transform organoids? What are organoids?"  
  
"Organoids are small zoid-like creatures that are able to fuse with a zoid's core and make it stronger. Transform organoids are able to be either human or organoid at will. And they have the added advantage of being able to have their organoid part fuse with their zoid whenever they want." Lika said.  
  
In the hands of the Empire, they would be deadly! Alaya thought. Her own parents...she had never gotten to know them because of the Empire. She had been raised since childhood to believe that they were the enemy. Was this why? No, she sensed something deeper. Then she somehow knew how Lika was feeling. And though she didn't understand half of it, she was determined to make Lika happy. Unfortunately her plans were set aside. Their patient was awake. And moaning. Lika hurried to him, Alaya close behind. When the man saw Lika he sat up in bed, but fell back with the expression of unlet-out pain on his face. Somehow, Alaya could feel the pain where he must feel it; her chest, ankle and arm were dull and achy. So she was surprised when the man let out a surprised gasp.  
  
"So I did make it." He said. His voice was slightly husky and very dry, but Lika recognized it.  
  
"Brian!" she whispered.  
  
"None other." He replied. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Hey! Watch the chest!"  
  
Lika pulled away hastily, unshed tears burning her eyes. Alaya could feel the sting behind her own eyes, half from her own tears, half from Lika's. Annoyed with this shared feelings and pain, she offered to get water and left. The father she got the less her chest, arm and ankle hurt. But her eyes burned more. Finally she sat down and wept quietly, shedding tears of happiness for Brian's coming and tears of sadness and anger at the thought of her mother in the hands of the Empire the last six years. Finally she fetched the water and returned. Lika and Brian were conversing in silent tones, and when Alaya concentrated on blocking out other's pain and feelings, she almost could. She imagined a barrier between herself and the others and they disappeared all together. Brian looked over.  
  
"Alaya..." he began. Alaya nodded encouragement. "I didn't find your mother. But there has been a really strong zoid pilot that had been unbeatable, and with two friends, has beaten a bloody path through the Republic's defenses. I thought that would be her, but...I got caught before I found that person. I managed to escape, but my Reynos is badly damaged, and as you can see, so am I. But there are Imperial zoids following me and will be here any minute."  
  
The water pitcher slipped from Alaya's hands and smashed on the floor. Lika saw a cold flame of anger and hate burning behind Alaya's brown- flecked golden eyes. She ran out the door.  
  
"Alaya, no! Your Command Wolf isn't ready yet!" Lika shouted after her, but it was too late. Alaya was gone.  
  
---  
  
no, she won't die because she has a beat-up Command Wolf. Just read to see what happens, why don't you?  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	5. Discoveries

The Zoids Continuum: Fusion Organoids  
  
Chapter V-Discoveries  
  
"C'mon Wolf! Run, so we can get to these Imperial zoids before they find my home!" Alaya said to her beat-up Command Wolf. She had found him on an expedition, to picnic on a small near-by oasis, when her hoverboard bumped into something sticking out of the sand. When she had followed the line of parts, she found her Command Wolf. She had put back all the parts she could, loaded her hoverboard into the back seat, and walked it to her house with the extras. Some parts needed replacement, and they had gotten to most of them, but a few were still in bad shape. She knew she would never beat an Imperial zoid with him, but she could give time for her tracks and any other evidence leading to her home to go away. She just hoped she would last that long.  
  
Alaya kept whispering encouragement to her zoid in hopes that he would respond to her urgings. But of course he didn't. Then on impulse, the muttered, "Two become one and one becomes two."  
  
She was astonished when she started to glow yellow, then gold. She felt something leave her, and some part of her melted away. She knew that there were parts in bad shape, but she could no longer identify them. She was left with only her barest instincts. And she gasped. She was a transform organoid! Those instincts that told her zoid information had been part of her organoid part, but she never realized because she had never been in need to use her Wolf like she was now. Then her Command Wolf was in top condition, all his parts were healed, and he howled his joy to the sky. Alaya smiled. Now there was no doubt she would win.  
  
"Okay, Wolf, lets gettem!" she shouted and her Command Wolf leapt into action. She sped across the desert, nimbly jumping over little hindrances and sometimes jumping from dune to dune. Alaya felt as if she had been born to her zoid. Then there were five zoids on her monitor. Three Command Wolves like hers, a Gun Sniper and a strange, faster, wolf-like creature that was ahead of all four. "That must be a Shadow Fox, the zoid Lika told me about."  
  
Alaya then had another three flying zoids on her screen. She cocked her head in confusion. Then the ground zoids came into her sight. The other four were chasing the Shadow Fox, but the flying zoids were completely unaware. Alaya shot down two before the last one noticed her, but by then he was down and out. Now to take care of the other five. She ran up a dune and jumped over the Shadow Fox, shooting down the Gun Sniper and a Command Wolf before the other two knew what hit them.  
  
"Damn! Out of missiles!" she said. Then the other two were down for the count.  
  
"Thanks for the help, Wolf." She pilot said on her external speakers. Then the cockpit opened and she jumped out. The girl had copper eyes flecked with green, and pale green hair, cropped short. Alaya opened her cockpit and jumped out as well. "I saw you take out those Reynos. Pretty good."  
  
"Thanks, you weren't that bad either." Alaya said, then a comment slipped out of her lips. "But your eyes...they're copper."  
  
"Yours are gold." She said. Alaya blushed. "I wonder if I've met you...you look just like a woman I've seen."  
  
"I do?" Alaya asked.  
  
"But her eyes are purple and black-flecked." The girl said. "Still, they say she was brought in with silver eyes. And an old Blade Liger was said to be hers before she chose a Zaber Fang. One of her partners now pilots a Rev Raptor, and the other pilots a Geno-braker. I never got their names, but they all have the same eyes."  
  
Alaya's hope died in her throat. Her mother piloted a Blade Liger, not a Zaber Fang, her dad used to pilot a Zaber Fang and her parent's friend, Crow, piloted a Sword Stormer. "Well, you seem to know a lot about the Empire."  
  
"I used to be a pilot for them." She said icily. Alaya was immediately on her guard.  
  
"Used?" Alaya asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yah, used. They used me in their little game. I can't believe that those pilots enjoy working for them!" she said. "By the way, I'm Eri."  
  
"I'm Alaya." Alaya said. Then she touched her Command Wolf and felt her organoid part flow into her like a small stream. She felt the girl, Eri, was telling the truth. Or most of it. Enough to trust. Alaya decided it was okay if she brought Eri to her home. "Follow me."  
  
Alaya jumped into her zoid, and so did Eri, and they were off. Alaya led the way, doing almost all she had done on the way there, but slower. Eri caught up to her.  
  
"Your zoid was a lot faster before. What happened?" she asked. Alaya didn't know if she was ready to tell her newfound secret. "Well?" she prompted.  
  
"I was born a transform organoid, so my organoid part was fused with my Wolf during the battle." She said.  
  
"You, too?" she asked, alarmed. "I mean, I'm one too. A transform organoid, I mean. But I'm not that great at controlling it yet."  
  
"I just did my first fuse today." Alaya admitted.  
  
"You were great! A lot better than me. Now that I think about it, the three unbeatable pilots are also transform organoids." Eri said thoughtfully. Again hope flared in Alaya's heart, but she kept it to herself. Eri and Alaya talked about arbitrary things, getting to know each other better, the rest of the time. Finally they reached the house. Brian's Reynos was still smoking. It was a miracle it didn't blow up when it crashed.  
  
"We're here!" Alaya said. Then parked her zoid next to Lika's Lightning Saix. Then she walked in the door with Eri following behind.  
  
"I'm home!" Alaya yelled into the dim room, then threw off her dress to reveal a pair of shorts and a no-sleeved T-shirt.  
  
"You wear that under your dress?" Eri asked, shocked.  
  
"Yah. Lika believes in comfort rather than costom." Alaya said contentedly. "If you want, you can have some."  
  
"Sure, okay." She said unsteadily. Then Lika walked in the room. She looked at Eri.  
  
"Okay, Alaya, picking up abandoned hoverboards and zoids is fine, but picking up people is crossing the line, don't you think?" she asked with mock seriousness.  
  
Alaya laughed. "Lika, this is Eri. Eri, meet Lika."  
  
"Nice to meat you Lika." Eri said shyly.  
  
"Pleasure, I'm sure." Lika replied. "Anyway, I'm happy you came back in one piece. Brian and I didn't think you'd make it with that beat-up Command Wolf."  
  
Alaya and Eri looked at each other. "I think I've got a short story to tell."  
  
They walked into the room where Brian was so that he could hear, and Lika went to fetch water. Then Alaya began. She told of how she had run off and muttered the phrase under her breath. How she discovered that she was a transform organoid like her mother and father. She told of the short battle between her and the Imperial zoids. Then Eri described the fighter that had carved the offense of the Empire.  
  
"She has mid-back long, brown hair and black-flecked purple eyes. One of her friends has the same eyes with green-streaked blonde hair. Her other male friend had black hair and plain purple eyes." Eri said. It was Brian and Lika's turn to look at each other.  
  
"That's Citri, all right." Lika whispered.  
  
"But my mom had silver eyes!" Alaya protested.  
  
"And Ambient with her. Crow, too." Brian said.  
  
"My dad would never do that by his own choice!" Alaya said.  
  
"You're right, Alaya. Their will has no play in this. Except maybe Crow's." Lika said.  
  
"Crow has this power he was born with. When he gets mad, his eyes'll glow purple. And with them he is able to more or less control the people who look into them. But he never used his power after that one day." Brian said.  
  
"What one day?" Alaya and Eri chorused.  
  
"The day when Citri and he fought, and Citri used her life to save his." Lika said.  
  
"But if my mother used her life to save Crow, how could she still live?" Alaya asked.  
  
"To this day, I don't know. Two years after she was supposed to have died, she appeared in our camp." Brian said, then moved his head from side to side. "It's a mystery."  
  
"Mystery or none, I'll get her and free her from the spell!" Alaya said, that cold flame burning behind her golden eyes again.  
  
Lika sighed. "I can't take care of Brian by my self here. We'll go back to the colony."  
  
"I'll take Brian in my zoid, and take him ahead. We'll meat you there." Alaya said.  
  
"I'm coming too!" Eri said. Lika nodded. Then she lifted Brian up, but had to immediately set him down as a small scream escaped his lips.  
  
"Wait." Alaya said. She touched her hands to his chest and absorbed some of the pain, then she touched his arm. She had to sit down and take a couple of deep breaths as she got accustomed to the pain by her breasts and in her right arm. Brian looked at her in wonderment.  
  
"What did you do?" he asked. Alaya didn't answer; the pain was sharp. Now Lika helped him to the Command Wolf.  
  
"Wolf, head down, cockpit open." She whispered. She felt Brian get situated and gave the pain in her arm back to him slowly. Now she was able to get up and walk to her Wolf herself, with assistance now and again from Eri. Finally she made it and took it up. She put her Command Wolf on auto- pilot and told it to go to the colony, which was now Oasis Colony. Then she sat back and whispered, "Two become one and one becomes two." The pain sharpened when her organoid part left her and then the Wolf started to run so fast that even the Lightning Saix couldn't keep up. They passed over miles of the desert and Alaya felt tempted to give this pain back to Brian, but didn't. After a quarter-hour, they made it to the Oasis Colony. Alaya had almost fainted on the way. She lowered the cockpit and handed Brian to astonished gate-guard. Then she fainted, but somehow managed to keep the pain in her chest till Brian was safely on a bed.  
  
  
  
Alaya woke slowly, only to feel a pair of curious eyes on her. "What?" she asked thickly, her voice still sleep-laden.  
  
"How did you do it?" Eri asked.  
  
"What?" Alaya asked again. She was too tired to think.  
  
"Take Brian's pain, that's what!" Eri said.  
  
"I don't know, I just wanted to help him...Hey! How did you know what I did?" Alaya asked, fully awake now.  
  
"Well...I can sense peoples pain and feelings, and once I transferred pain from one thing to another." She said.  
  
"We sound alike, then." Alaya said.  
  
"You sure do." Came an old voice from the door.  
  
"General Dernhelm!" Eri said and stood to attention. Jack waved it away.  
  
"Jack, please. Anyway, I have a friend who just recently arrived here who can tell about a person. If you can imagine, he's even older than me!" Jack said. "He's supposed to be here about now-"  
  
"And I'm here!" came an even older male voice. Yet this one thirsted for knowledge, yet held great knowledge already. It had a young edge to it. "My name is Drear Comptner. I, you can say, have mystical powers like yourselves, but different."  
  
"Umm...can you repeat that please?" Alaya asked. Drear laughed.  
  
"I wish your mother had been more like you. But she had such a horrible past..." Jack commented.  
  
"No matter," Drear said. "I'm not here to discuss Citri."  
  
"Why are you here?" Eri asked.  
  
"Ah, young one, patience." He said and sat down. "Hmmm...It's been a long time since I met one of you."  
  
"One of us?" Alaya asked.  
  
"A fusion organoid." Drear said.  
  
---  
  
ooooh! We found out something(s) in this loooooong chap. I think this is the longest one I've written.  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	6. Explanation

The Zoids Continuum: Fusion Organoids  
  
Chapter VI-Explanation  
  
"A fusion organoid?" Eri echoed. "What's that?"  
  
"A person who can be human or organoid at any given time, but--" Drear started.  
  
"But that's what I can do!" Alaya interrupted.  
  
"--but can also fuse with other fusion organoids." Drear finished. He looked at the two startled girls. "I hope to have helped you on your journey to find Citri and Ambient."  
  
"But, Mr. Comptner..." Eri started, but Drear was gone.  
  
"He said we were both fusion organoids and that one could fuse with the other of same type..." Alaya thought out loud.  
  
"He's a strange one, Drear is..." Jack said.  
  
"Do you know what he meant?" Eri asked.  
  
"No, sorry." Jack said. Then he got up and left.  
  
"You know how we say 'Two become one and one becomes two!' to split from our organoid parts?" Alaya asked, thoughtful. Eri nodded. "Then maybe we say 'Two become one!'"  
  
"It's worth a try." Eri said, shrugging.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Two become one...Fusion!" both yelled at once. All of a sudden there was a bright flash and when you could see again, there was one girl with gold eyes and green hair standing where two girls had been. It was eerie. Inside the mind of the girl, both thought it was eerie, so the one girl thought it was eerie as well. And in the shadows stood two organoids, one copper and one gold. Jack came dashing in.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done to Eri and Alaya?" he demanded of the girl.  
  
"Alaya and Eri are one to make me, Fusion Organoid #231, though you may call me Eliya." The girl said.  
  
"Eri and Alaya...fused?" Jack asked. The girl didn't answer, but instead walked out of the door, the two organoids following her. She walked up to the Command Wolf of Alaya and the Shadow Fox of Eri and muttered,  
  
"Tsk, tsk. This will not do." Then she glanced at the gold and copper organoids. "Cor, Gon, you know what to do."  
  
The copper one, Cor, nodded and shot into the Shadow Fox, the golden Gon following the suite with the Command Wolf. Now Eliya smiled.  
  
"Two zoids united by their masters...Fusion!" she shouted. There was huge white flash that came from the zoids as they fused, becoming one whole new zoid with the characteristics of both. It had a triple-barrel cannon on its back like a Command Wolf, but the head of of a Shadow Fox. It's speed and accuracy stats were like that of a Shadow Fox, but it's defense and offense stats were favoring the Command Wolf. It was gold in color with the odd parts--eyes, claws, shoulders--in copper. It was known as the Shadow Wolf.  
  
"Well, my Wolf, are you ready for a battle?" Eliya asked. The Shadow Wold howled. Everyone who had seen this spectacle was awed, and too stunned to speak. Eliya got into her zoid and they took off. Once they were out of range and the Oasis Colony could no longer see them, Eliya stopped her zoid.  
  
"Another day, another time." She said, and then there were two girls in the cockpit, plastered against the copper eyes.  
  
"Open it will, yah!" Eri croaked. Alaya reached over and opened the cockpit. Both fell out and landed on their faces. Alaya stood up, brushing sand off her clothes and body.  
  
"That was something." She commented. "I can't wait till bedtime though."  
  
"I know, fusing takes a lot out of a girl." Eri agreed.  
  
"Well, now that we can fuse and un-fuse, how do we un-fuse our zoids?" Alaya asked.  
  
"But being Eliya is so cool! I know your whole past!" Eri said, completely ignoring what Alaya had said.  
  
"Yah, I agree, but I also know your past." Alaya said. "And what are we going to do about our zoids?!"  
  
"Well, don't you know? We were sharing memories, so we were also sharing thoughts, right?" Eri pointed out.  
  
"Oh yah!" Alaya said with sudden realization.  
  
"Another day, another time." They chanted, and again a flash, much duller this time, and there were two zoids.  
  
"Y'know, it was strange." Alaya started when they were in their zoids. "It felt like I had done that before, and like I had all my life."  
  
"Me too." Eri said. "Like, I knew what we were supposed to say, and how we were to act. But it was odd having two memories."  
  
"Yah..."  
  
Their organoid parts were still fused with their zoids, so they had a lot of fun with their zoids. And they even got accustomed to being without the organoid instincts. After a time their zoids stopped on their own.  
  
"What's wrong? My Wolf won't move!" Alaya cried.  
  
"My Fox won't either!" Eri said.  
  
"Listen closely, Masters." said two voices.  
  
"Did you hear that? Or was it just me?" Eri asked.  
  
"No, I heard it too. It makes me think we're going crazy."  
  
"Nothing of the sort, Masters. We have been granted the short time to speak with you in the human tongue, and we need every second. You are speaking to Cor and Gon, your organoid parts." the voices said.  
  
"We're speaking to our organoid parts?" Eri asked.  
  
"It would seem so." Alaya answered.  
  
"As transform organoids, most of your power springs from us," Cor and Gon continued. "But being fusion organoids is very different. Your power to give pain from one thing to another, or take it into your body, even to feel what other's emotions are toward you, is your own gift. It developed while you were in your mother's womb."  
  
"So these powers are our birthright?" Eri asked.  
  
"Yes, and because you can now fuse, you will not need the organoid instincts that you have had while we have lain dormant. Because of your fusion, you now have not only each other's memories, you have each other's instincts and even part of each other's attitude." Cor said.  
  
"Each person has an energy signature, gold for Alaya and copper for Eri. This will allow you to know where each other are at all times. You may also find other people, like Citri, for instance." Gon said.  
  
"Then my mother's signature would be silver, right?" Alaya said.  
  
"Usually yes, but we have not the time to explain. Both Citri's and Ambient's energy signatures have been tainted, as have their actions been controlled. But I am afraid that is all we may say, or have the time. We wish you the best of luck. Goodbye for now, Masters!" Cor said. Then the voices were gone.  
  
"Cor and Gon, are you still here?" Eri asked hesitantly. A small roar from the middle of her zoid answered her question.  
  
"I guess they are, just they won't be able to talk t o us anymore." Alaya said.  
  
"A shame. I want to know more about these things we are." Eri said.  
  
"Let's try to find my mother's energy signature." Alaya suggested.  
  
"Later, it's getting dark and I'm still tired from the fusion." Eri said. Alaya agreed and they found a spot to camp.  
  
---  
  
now you know...what Eri and Alaya can do. Doesn't play much of a big part in this, I'm ashamed to say. Maybe it's better that way.  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	7. Father and Daughter

The Zoids Continuum: Fusion Organoids  
  
Chapter VII-Father and Daughter  
  
"How much longer do you think Crow will be willing to do this?"  
  
"As long as he is sure we will kill them if he doesn't."  
  
"General, your next orders?"  
  
"Tell Crow to bring them to me. These orders are a mite personal."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
  
  
Alaya and Eri were playing a game of hide and seek to hone their signature- finding skills. They were pretty good at it. Cor and Gon watched nearby. They started to talk in the way that organoids did.  
  
I didn't think their powers would flourish this early. Gon commented.  
  
They truly are amazing people. I hope the General doesn't send them out to find his daughter though. Cor responded.  
  
They must be ready, especially Alaya. If he does, then it will most likely not end up good. Gon said. And besides, why would he? He's not fond of her, nor she of him.  
  
Yes, but Eri is a very valuable fighter. Too good to loose without a fight. Cor responded. Gon nodded and they lay down to watch.  
  
"I found you!" Eri cried.  
  
"Not bad, 10 seconds." Alaya said.  
  
"I'm bored, aren't you?" Eri asked. Alaya nodded. She looked at the two organoids, who now refused to become one with them again. They had been growling for a while, and she wondered what they were saying.  
  
"Why don't we try to find a silver signature? Or a green one for my dad?" Alaya suggested. Eri nodded. Both entered their power, a swirling colored ball. In side the wold became a grid, and Eri searched for a green signature, Alaya a silver.  
  
Both came out of their power and into the present slowly, thoughtfully.  
  
"I found my mom." Alaya said.  
  
"I found your dad." Eri answered. "And he was with your mom and a purple energy."  
  
"Both had black mixed in." Alaya observed.  
  
"And were moving toward."  
  
"The Oasis Colony!" both shouted.  
  
Not good. Cor said to Gon.  
  
Definitely not good. Gon responded.  
  
"Should we go as ourselves, or Eliya?" Eri asked.  
  
"Eliya would be a bad idea because we would have to un-fuse when we get there." Alaya said. "I'm worried about speed, my Command Wolf is still an old, broken-down wreck."  
  
Without being asked, the two organoids shot into the zoids.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" Eri asked. Alaya and Eri jumped into their zoids, and ran back the way they had come, to see if they could meet Citri, Ambient and the other at the Oasis Colony.  
  
  
  
"They didn't find Eri in the Oasis Colony, but they left it in ruins, sir."  
  
"Good. Did they continue onward?"  
  
"That is an affirmative, Gneral, sir."  
  
"Good job, soldier. Soon we will have her back, and the Republic shall no longer exist!"  
  
  
  
Ruins, that's all that was left of the Oasis Colony. All ruins. Eri and Alaya were astonished that only three zoid pilots could do this.  
  
"They took us by surprise. They even destroyed our zoids. The only thing that stopped the Zaber from blowing this entire colony up was a Geno- Breaker." Jack had said when they found him. Once the threat was gone, the uninjured were tending to the injured, and those who weren't needed in healing were set to cleaning up.  
  
"But we'll rebuild. It's not the end of the world. No one has died." Lika said. Brian and Lika had decided to move back into the colony.  
  
"I can't believe my mother would do such a thing." Alaya whispered.  
  
"This isn't your mother's doing, we don't even know if she's alive." Brian said, wincing as Lika treated him. But both Alaya and Eri knew that it was Citri.  
  
"Stop denying what you know, Brian. We all know that Citri, Ambient and Crow are behind this. Though Crow may be the only one who is actually willing." Lika said. Alaya nodded, remembering what Lika had said before about Crow.  
  
"No, Crow isn't the mastermind, I bet he isn't even willing." Eri said. The three turned to her in surprise. "They are at General Conor's base, and they are looking for me."  
  
"General Conor?" Lika echoed.  
  
"My father." Eri answered.  
  
"Your father?!" Alaya cried.  
  
"He is a cold, heartless tyrant. He's only my father by blood, or else he'd be nothing more than a General." Eri said, her voice icey.  
  
"No wonder he wants you, he probably misses you terribly." Lika said.  
  
"Hmph. He'd as soon kill me than hug me, sooner most likely." Eri replied. "The only reason he wants me is because I'm a strong pilot, and another of his precious transform organoids."  
  
Alaya, eager to be off the subject, asked, "Will you be okay?"  
  
"Yes we'll be fine." Brian said.  
  
"I don't know about you, tough guy, but yes, we will." Lika said, looking sideways at Brian.  
  
"Good. C'mon Eri, lets go get my mom!" Alaya said, and started to run off when Lika grabbed her arm.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that you've been like a daughter to us." Lika said.  
  
"And be careful, your mother won't be what you expect her to be, though I'm confident you'll break the spell." Brian added.  
  
"I will. Bye!" Alaya said and ran off once more. Once they were out of sight-range, they stopped. Eri located the threesome that they were after.  
  
"They're heading in a straight path.that way! Problem is, there's another city on the way!" Eri said.  
  
"Then let's get going!" Alaya shouted  
  
---  
  
oi. Oi. Um. don't know what to write. Errrrrr..right. Read and review. Yah.  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	8. Decisive Battle

The Zoids Continuum: Fusion Organoids  
  
Chapter VIII-Decisive Battle  
  
"Cor, Gon, mobilize the Command Wolf and Shadow Fox, and get ready for the fusion to Shadow Wolf." Eri ordered the two organoids who had waited for them by their zoids. Both roared and fused with the cores of the zoids.  
  
"Two become one.Fusion!" Eri and Alaya shouted. There was a bright flash and Eliya stood there, ready for action.  
  
"Two zoids united by their masters.Fusion!" Eliya shouted. There was another bright flash and the Shadow Wolf stood in all its glory. But Eliya didn't wait around to admire her zoid, but got on her way immediately. She ran after the three zoids and their pilots who were Citri, Ambient and Crow. The she had them on her monitor.  
  
"Ready for a battle, my Wolf?" Eliya asked. The Shadow Wolf let out a howl and sped up. It jumped over the three zoids, blocking their way.  
  
"Move, we have orders to follow and you won't stop us!" the Rev Raptor snarled. Then he charged. The Shadow Wolf dodged without trouble.  
  
"Crow, release them!" Eliya said.  
  
"How do you know my name?" the pilot of the Geno-Breaker asked.  
  
"My name is Eliya and I am both Alaya and Eri. I know you because Alaya knows you, and Alaya is me." Eliya said.  
  
"Alaya?" the pilot of the Zaber asked.  
  
"I cannot release them." Crow said.  
  
"The you are as cruel as when you first saught vengence on Ambient." Eliya stated.  
  
"No, no!" Crow said desperately. "They forced me to!"  
  
"How so?" Eliya asked coolly.  
  
"They can kill Ambient and Citri if I don't." Crow whispered.  
  
"Well, they have zoids, you can do it then." Eliya pointed out.  
  
"Self-destruction sequences." Crow said wearily.  
  
"Enough chat! I don't care who you are, get out of our way!" the Zaber shouted.  
  
"Citri?" Eliya asked. The zoid growled. Then the Shadow Wolf turned to the Rev Raptor. "Ambient?"  
  
The Rev Raptor held her gaze. Then, at the last minute, Eliya threw her zoid out of the way, making Citri and Ambient crash together.  
  
"Mother?" The Alayan part of Eliya asked. Then she jumped out of her zoid. "Another time, another place."  
  
There was a loud double-flash and when they could see again, Eri and Alaya were arguing fiercely.  
  
"We could have beaten them! Why'd you un-fuse?" Eri asked.  
  
"This is not a battle of strength, this is a battle of will and love." Alaya replied. Eri jumped into her zoid. They couldn't fuse if one was unwilling.  
  
"Fine, I'll take on the Geno-Breaker." Eri said.  
  
"No." Alaya said. Eri didn't listen. She shot at the Geno-Breaker. Alaya jumped in her zoid, ran and caught the bullet. She threw it aside, a worthless shell.  
  
"I said no, Eri. Crow poses no threat." Alaya said. Crow jumped out of his zoid to show that he didn't want to fight. Eri backed off. Then Alaya turned to the Rev Raptor and the Zaber Fang. Her face appeared on their screens.  
  
"Mother, Father, it's me, Alaya. The little girl you went to fight for. You went to fight so that I wouldn't have to live running from the Imperial Army. Well, you did. But you went away, and now I want you to came home." Alaya said. Crow felt his spell loosen it's hold on them, more on Citri than on Ambient. In a way, Crow was happy about that.  
  
"Mother, Father, I want to talk to you. Please get out of your zoids." Alaya said. Both cockpits opened and their pilots jumped out.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Ambient asked.  
  
"Father, don't you remember me? I'm your daughter Alaya, remember?" Alaya asked.  
  
"Alaya? I know no Alaya." Ambient said. But a part of his mind that had been waiting for this day was slowly awakening.  
  
"Alaya? Yes, I remember now. I had wanted the best for you, Alaya, so Ambient, Crow and I went to meet the oncoming Imperial zoids. They had us ambushed and then." Citri said. Her eyes changed from purple-flecked black to silver. "And then Crow took away our will."  
  
"I am sorry, Citri, but I had no choice. They threatened to kill you and Ambient if I had not." Crow explained.  
  
"And instead I killed hundreds!" Citri yelled. She almost never raised her voice. That was when Ambient's eyes became green-flecked hazel and he took Citri's arm. He kissed her, not caring who saw.  
  
"Ambient." Citri whispered. He anger was gone. She had not realized how much she missed it, nor, she realized, how long it had been. It must have been a long time if her daughter was now a young woman.  
  
"How long has it been?" Citri asked, turning back to Crow.  
  
"Six long, cold, bloody years." Crow answered. He had never realized how much effort it took him to sustain two mind-controlled people for six years. And now that they were free. "Oh my gosh! The zoids!"  
  
"The zoids? What about them?" Ambient asked.  
  
"They are set to self destruct!" Crow shouted. Eri and Alaya looked at each other.  
  
"We'll make the Shadow Wolf, and one of you can ride with us. The other goes with Crow. Go!" Ambient scrambled up after Crow into the Geno- Breaker, and they took off. "Two become one.Fusion!" Eri and Alaya shouted. Citri gasped as she saw only one girl after the flash. But Eliya wasn't facing her, but the zoids. "Two zoids united by their masters.Fusion!"  
  
Again Citri gasped as the flash cleared. On zoid stood in the place of two. "Hurry, get in!" the girl said. Citri hopped in the odd zoid, Eliya right after. Then they were off.  
  
"In case you can't remember, I'm Eliya, both Eri and Alaya, and this is the Shadow Wolf, their zoids fused into one." Eliya said. Citri nodded. With that settled, the Shadow Wolf took off, it's gold and copper armor shining. The three zoids detonated, at they were caught in the backlash.  
  
"C'mon, Wolf! Please, Cor, Gon, speed this Shadow Wolf up!" Eliya prayed. And they went faster, and faster, until close to the speed of sound. They passed right by the Geno-Breaker and kept on until they came to the next city.  
  
---  
  
well, almost done. Heh. Hoped you liked it. R & R!!  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	9. Destinies Fufilled

The Zoids Continuum: Fusion Organoids  
  
Chapter IX-Destinies Fulfilled  
  
Citri, Ambient, Crow, Alaya, Lika, Brian and Eri were sitting around a table. Citri and Ambient had unofficially adopted Eri (seeing as how her father hadn't abandoned her or died, they couldn't officially adopt her.), and Brian was healed. But the most exciting thing was that Lika was pregnant.  
  
"What will you name her?" Alaya asked.  
  
"It might be a him," Eri reminded her.  
  
"Fine, have it your way. What is the new baby's name going to be?" Alaya said.  
  
"I don't know yet. We'll see." Lika said. Brian nodded.  
  
"Mom, Eri and I have something to give you, and you too, Dad. Crow, I think you'll like your gift." Alaya said.  
  
"Why are you giving us gifts?" Citri asked.  
  
"Well, ever since the Empire took your zoids, we've started a sort of.recovery mission. Lets just sat that it wielded the better results." Eri said. They walked outside. There were three zoids: a blue Blade Liger with silver blades and cockpit top, a yellow Zaber Fang, and a Storm Sworder, each shined and with big red ribbons tied around them. They had no tags, because the owners would know.  
  
"Liger? It really is you, Liger!" Citri said as she ran toward him.  
  
"My Zaber Fang!"  
  
"It's my Storm Sworder!"  
  
"But how did you do this?" Citri asked, a bit afraid of what her daughters were going to say.  
  
"Well, I'll just say we have a very close friend who.helps us out a bit. And besides, Cor and Gon needed something to do." Eri said.  
  
"Cor and Gon got or zoids for us?" Ambient asked.  
  
Alaya only smiled. "Only two. Like Eri said, we have a very close and very secretive friend who helps us out from time to time."  
  
"Say thank you to her from us, girls!" Crow said.  
  
Eri and Alaya shook their heads. It was amazing that they hadn't figured it out yet. But they smiled and said together, "As good as done."  
  
---  
  
eh. Anyway, if you haven't figured out who the "friend" is, or have a suspicion, review. Maybe I'll post it, if you ask nicely. Oh, and, er.THE END  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


End file.
